An adventure in an unknown world
by leoncommran
Summary: Three persons, who survived a dragon attack, find themselves in a different world. They must work together to survive and find their way back home. This fanfiction is based on a true Minecraft gameplay with my two brothers. We were using character skins.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The world may look like reality but imagine all the existing persons replaced by fictional characters from either movies, cartoons, comics or video games. For you, you are what you feel being yourself. As for the other worlds, they are linked to Earth by portals. As multiverse is applied, those worlds are different timelines or completely different universes. Our story will begin with three characters that wished to travel somewhere else for different reasons:

First, there is the well-known blue bomber named Megaman. After years of endlessly stopping Dr. Willy's evil plans, he still continues to do so. Today, he takes the plane to go to Japan where his creator, Dr. Light, told him that Willy was preparing another plan to dominate the world. You may think that a superhero who takes a plane is abnormal, but no, he wants to avoid being spotted as soon as he puts his nose into the enemy's territory.

Then, a two meter tall demon under the name of Cho'Gath goes to travel to Japan because he received a contract. Despite his look, he is a very civilized being. He has some difficulties to find some clothes adequate to him because his spikes and secondary arms keep ripping some parts of his suit. At the beginning, the others suspected him to be a spy sent by the Lord of shadow himself but, after years of normal habits, they realized that the gentledemon only has a motivation to live a normal life like humans. Little does mankind know that this demon is in fact suffering from a severe amnesia that prevents him to be what he actually is.

Last but least, Yuri Lowell, who has already been a soldier serving Princess Estelise, takes the first plane that leaves the airport to fulfill his desire of adventure. Nowadays, he is a commoner that gains his life by helping people around the world. He also has a taste for treasure hunting. Even if he seems selfish, Yuri always put his friends before him.

**Unknown airport**

The plane was about to leave when the passengers entered it. At the last minute, a young man with long black hairs arrived. He quickly goes inside the plane and showed his ticked to the steward who led him to his seat. When he sat down, he looked to his right and found himself next to a boy suited in and teal blue wearing a helmet as well as a gentledemon.

The commoner started a friendly conversation: "Hi there!"

The two others looked at him and greeted him.

He continued: "My name is Yuri Lowell. What are yours?"

The blue bomber answered: "I'm Megaman."

"Well, Megaman, I assume that you can remove your helmet as a sign of politeness."

The robot obeyed and removed his helmet.

The young man looked at the demon and asked: "Shouldn't you be at first class?"

The demon answered: "Now that you mention it, Mister Lowell, I can't bear the other rich people that keep talking about how rich they are. I may look like them but, in fact, I am closer to people like you. Apology my bad manners, I completely forgot to present myself. I only remember my name being Cho'Gath."

Yuri shook his head in an interested way and said: "Well, sir, I wish that you recover you memory."

Cho'Gath affirmed the same thing. As the plane kept flying, it entered a turbulent zone. It started to shake and seemed to lose its direction and altitude.

A voice told the passengers: "We are currently entering a zone of turbulence. We ask you to fasten your seat belt and stay calm."

Cho'Gath looked through the porthole and saw the cloudy grey sky with its lightning.

To kill boredom, the gentledemon decided to tell both Yuri and Megaman a story: "Do you want to hear a story?"

The two others shook their head .

The demon said: "From a weird dimension full of mysteries and dangers, a boy left his home world and entered ours. When we greeted him, he was only a baby. As he grew up, we discovered that he had superpowers like climbing on walls. The weirdest part is that he could extend his tongue on a very long distance, like a reptile or an amphibian. One evening, he disappeared under a lightning bolt but a blue chameleon appeared. It then disappeared. Everyone said that this creature killed the boy but I am sure that it is the child. And, to this day, whenever a lightning strikes the world, we can presume that the creature makes a new victim."

A howling came from the exterior of the plane. When the trio looked outside, they saw a gigantic black dragon flying around the machine. It bit the plane and cut it in half. The seats got loose of the plane and flew in all directions.

Yuri yelled: "CHO! MEGAMAN! HOLD MY HANDS!"

They hold each other's hands so to stay together. A nearby portal opened where the dragon entered and the survivors got sucked into it. They disappeared from the real world.

Note: I was playing as Cho'Gath while my not-so-twin brother was Megaman and my big brother Yuri Lowell.


	2. Day 1

Day 1: Build a house

Our three survivors landed on an unknown island, unconscious. Yuri was the first one to wake up. He saw Megaman and he decided to wake him up. However, his batteries were depleted making his reactivation impossible. The traveller kept looking around and saw Cho'Gath lying down on a piece of the plane in the middle of the sea.

The boy yelled: "SIR! OVER HERE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

The demon, hearing the yelling, gained consciousness and looked at the island. He swam until he reached it.

When he stood up, the demon said: "Thank goodness! We are all alive!"

Yuri lowered his head and told him: "Megaman here seems dead. I don't know for you but we're not all alive."

"Do not worry, my friend. If we can find an energy source, we will be able to refill his batteries."

They looked around and noticed how empty the place seemed. They both carried the blue bomber and walked pass the hill. Then, the traveller and the gentledemon perceived a village.

Yuri said: "There seems to have civilization around here. Let's visit this town. Maybe they can fix our friend here."

As they reached it, they saw a strange population: the habitants were brown-skinned creatures with a loose nose that hid a part of their mouth. They wore robes but it was still easy to recognize the hierarchy of the place. The count was in a dark red vest and the blacksmith wore an apron over his robe. Males' robes were darker while females' ones were lighter.

They went to the blacksmith and Yuri asked him: "Excuse me. Our friend here is low on battery. Do you think you can fix it?"

The citizen shook his head to confirm that he could fix Megaman. The two survivors passed their friend to the blacksmith. As he was repairing it, Yuri and Cho'Gath discussed about what was going on. Yuri started the conversation:

"Have I seen a dragon attacking the plane or it was just my mind tricking me."

"I doubt that your mind attempted to trick you because I have also seen the monster and I am sure that Megaman did see him too. This place looks beautiful and peaceful. We should stay here while waiting for help."

"I don't thrust them. They don't even say a word so there is no way to understand them."

"They use telepathy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am more than a normal creature, young boy. I have many other powers and more than you think. While you were telling them about our friend, I used telepathy to translate it."

"Prove it."

The demon closed his eyes and concentrated.

Yuri heard: [Is it concrete enough for you?]

At the same time, the blacksmith came back and showed them the blue bomber turned on.

The robot asked: "What's this place, guys?"

Yuri answered: "We don't know but something for sure is that we're no longer on Earth."

The three outlanders left the town. Half of the day passed and they didn't have a place to rest.

Yuri saw a high mountain and got an idea: "We should build a house on top of that mountain."

They went through the jungle that surrounded the mount and climbed it. It took them a few hours but there was a problem.

Cho'Gath asked: "How are we going to harvest wood if we don't have any tools."

The blue bomber answered: "Don't worry. I can cut wood."

The robot cut the nearby trees and crafted wooden axes for his two friends. They all worked hard to get as much wood as possible. Before the sunset, they started to build the house. It had the size for everything they would need during the time they would be on the islands. During the night, they slept on the cold ground while they heard roarings. Monsters were keeping an eye on them in case that a weak one leaves the safe house.

Note: The length of the chapters depend of how long we play Minecraft. We didn't stay in the village because my big brother thought that the villagers were ugly with their noses that made them look like Squidward.


	3. Day 2

Day 2: Mining and gathering food

A new day was born and the birds came back to sing their lullaby. The animals enjoyed living on the mountains covered with jungles and its desert surrounding half of it. When the survivors woke up, they made a plan about what they would do this day.

Yuri Lowell started the conversation: "Alright, guys. If we want to survive long enough to attract the rescues' attention so that we can return home, we'll need to chose what we want to do and we must not do the same thing. Who goes first?"

Megaman proposed: "I will go back to the village and ask them for tools that we might need here."

The ex-knight approved: "Good idea. Like that, we'll have tools for mining and more. What did you plan to do today, Mister Gath?"

Cho'Gath answered: "I will craft a pickaxe and start mining."

The boy told him: "Perfect! We'll need ores to create new equipments and coal for light. Now that you chose, I saw a forest near us and I'll go get some food."

The three survivors got to work. When Yuri got down the mountain to the forest side, he noticed a long and huge crevasse that he couldn't see how deep it was.

He thought: [When I'll be back at the safehouse, I should tell them about that hole near our rest place.]

By walking next to it, he realized that the crevasse wasn't that wide. He succeeded to go to the other side of the hole and searched for food. The choice was enormous: Chickens ran all around the trees and even some of them laid eggs. Cows seemed in perfect shape and calm. Pigs looked big and beefy. Last but least, sheeps were coated of their own wool. In the village, the blue bomber went to visit the villagers and ask them about tools or help. Sadly, they didn't have any tools but, instead, they gave the robot a oven and some wheat to make bread. They also gave him a strange orb that would allow someone to talk to the others. As for the gentledemon, he started mining. First, he proceeded by digging a hole under the cabin and built a ladder. On the side of the mountain, he put stairs that descended at a specific height and dug inside the mountain to link it with the ladder. Then, the demon dug downward by making spiral stairs. A few hours later, he reached the bottom of a crevasse. He decided to explore it and found huge sources of coal and iron. With them, the survivors could craft better tools and weapons as well as create a distress signal in order to attract a traveller's attention. Around 12'o'clock, the three survivors returned to the safehouse and started to make lunch.

Yuri asked: "How did things go?"

Megaman answered: "The villagers didn't have any tools but, instead, they gave me some furniture and the permission to take as much wheat as we will need. Also, they asked me to give this to you."

The robot took out a red glowing orb and gave it to the former knight.

Curious, the man asked: "Alright, what does it do?"

The blue bomber replied: "It will allow you to talk to us by linking its magic to either my communication system or Cho'Gath's telepathy."

"Excellent! And don't worry about the tools, we can make some too. For me, I found plenty of animals at the mountain's bottom and we'll need to build a farm to maintain a descent food amount. There is also a huge crevasse near us so we'll have to be careful when we go down. As for you, sir, how was the mining?"

The gentledemon told him: "I made a hole on the floor and put a ladder, there is a stair on the side of the mountain to go down the shaft from the outside. Then, I dug in a spiral pattern to cover more ground and I reached the bottom of a crevasse. I mined a lot of coal and iron and I am waiting for a oven to melt the metal."

"Good! I presume that the crevasse that you were talking appears to be the one that I discovered at the surface. I'm sure that we can find more valuable ores if we dig deeper. After diner, we'll go down the mine and start digging."

When Yuri and Megaman were done eating, they placed the oven and went down the ladder. As for the demon, he placed some coal inside the oven and the iron to melt it. As hours passed, he received messages from the two others:

"Can anyone come below? I need to go back to the safehouse because I'm badly injured."

"I'd like to but I'm short on food and I need to go back into the forest to get some."

Cho'Gath told them: "I will go underground to keep mining."

The demon went down and started mining. He dug deeper and found new raw materials: Gold could be used into chemistry to make potions, redstone would give them a soucre of energy as well as the possibility to craft compasses and watches. Then, diamonds being the toughest raw material, they would be able to mine the unbreakable obsidian. But, when he kept mining, he heard abnormal voices:

"Cho'Gath... Cho'Gath... You shouldn't have done this..."

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

"You will meet a terrible fate... You shouldn't have done this..."

The voices terrorized the demon: "Ah! Ah! Please! Someone, help me!"

"What is going on. sir?"

"The voices! I can hear them! Demons talk to me! Help!"

"Stay somewhere safe. I can't reach you because I'm in the forest."

"I'm at the safehouse."

Cho'Gath dug a hole, entered it and blocked it to rest for the night.

Note: I will try to describe what my brothers do as much as possible but it is hard to do so when I can barely see what they are doing. When I was mining, I heard some strange howlings and I freaked out.


	4. Day 3

Day 3: Door issue

A new day rose and Cho'Gath quitted his hideout. He no longer heard the strange voices. However, a familiar voice panicked:

"Oh no!"

He recognized Megaman's voice.

The demon concentrated his energy and asked: "What happened?"

"The villagers lost their doors and they are exposed to danger."

"Alright! I am coming to help you."

But, before, the gentledemon had to find his way back to the surface. It took a bit of time to find the tunnel he found the most familiar and finally returned to the safehouse. Before going out, he put his ores into the oven and turned it on. When he reached the village, he met both Megaman and Yuri. They worked hard to build doors and to put them inside the houses.

When this was over, Yuri told the two others: "I'm gonna build stairs that link the village and the safehouse."

Then, Cho said: "I am going back to the house. I put ores inside the oven and I need to keep an eye on them."

Finally, the blue bomber said: "I'm thinking about building a farm to gather food."

The three agreed and returned to their affairs. The demon climbed back the mountain and entered the safehouse to watch how the melting was progressing, the former knight had to return too because Cho' Gath stocked a lot of cobblestone inside a chest and he needed it to build the stairs and the robot went into the mine to gather minerals that he would need to build his farm. Lowell headed back to the village and took some wheat to make bread but he saw a tomb not that far from one of the gardens. The boy decided to enter it and didn't find something on the main floor. He dug into the ground and found a hole with a pressure plate and four chests. He carefully went down the hole, removed the plate, opened the chests and dug more into the ground. He found some explosives. Yuri returned outside and started the stairs but the day was almost over so he had to return home. During the night, the monsters broke back inside the villagers' houses and killed them all. No one was left behind to show how merciless they were.

Note: This is definitively the shortest chapter I have ever written. The reason is because we didn't play that longue since my big brother had to go somewhere so ealry. And, indeed, all our villagers died due to our difficulty being at "hard".


	5. Day 4

Day 4: The dungeon

A new day rose and our survivors woke up. Before leaving, Megaman told them that he would build a farm but it would be somewhere else because nothing could grow on the sand. Yuri returned to the village to continue the stairs that would lead to the safehouse. As for Cho'Gath, he went back into the mine to extract ores and coal.

It took a while for the blue bomber to find arable lands so he could start building his farm. He started by building his new house to not do a long road coming to a bed. Once it was done, he made fences and grew crops. However, he didn't have any animal and he couldn't go to find some because he had to watch the vegetables in case that monsters would ravage it. As he looked at the huge space he could use later on, he already thought on another project: he would build two towers that are so huge that any flying vehicles would notice it and go rescue the survivors.

The demon mined tunnels. He found dark unexplored caves and one of them was a huge hole leading deeper into the Earth. He went down the hole and discovered ores and even diamonds. He proceeded further into the new cave by killing every monster that dared to challenge him but, while he was mining some ores, a creeper quietly sneaked behind the gentledemon and blew him up: creepers are green and tall creatures that hav four legs. They also have white spots on them but darker greens ones remain more visible. When they meet a non-monster, their blood pressure become so extremely elevated that it overloads their heart causing a massive explosion that can kill anyone.

As Cho was about to die, he closed his eyes. He then heard the same voice that talked to him two days ago:

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

He woke up and found that he was in his bed inside the safehouse. He returned into the mine but he couldn't reach the place where he supposedly died because another one of these exploding monsters blew him up. The demon closed his eyes and heard the same words from the same voice:

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

He found himself in the safehouse again. Something weird was going on: a curse prevented the outsiders to die, but they were imprisoned inside the world forever.

Cho'Gath went back in the mine and, this time, he could reach the two places where he supposedly died. He saw the big holes that the creepers made after exploding meaning that his two fake deaths indeed happened. By killing a skeleton, he found an enchanted bow that would break after a few uses. He kept it in his inventory in case that he would find a way to repair it and continued to mine. A few hours later, he found rocks covered of vines. He broke one and saw spiders guarding chests on the other side. A cage was also visible but Cho had no idea that it could summon more spiders. Before engaging them, the demon put a workbench and an oven where he melted iron and crafted it into armor pieces to make a full set. He also renewed his pickaxe and made a sword to be able to kill the arachnids quickly and reach the treasure chests. He then moved into the attack and killed all the spiders that were inside the place. He looked at the cage and saw a mob coming out of it making him realize that it spawned creatures. He killed the newborn arachnid, destroyed the cage and looted the chests. He found ingots with saddles and wheat and he took the containers with them. It took a few hours to find back his road back to the shaft and returned into the safehouse where he deposited everything he found in the mine. Outside, he saw the stairs almost done and Yuri was about to finish them. The night quickly came and a skeleton spawned on the stairs. He shot the boy who just ended the stairs. The boy got hurt but Cho came to bring him into the safehouse.

Inside, Yuri thanked the demon and asked him: "How is everything going?"

The gentledemon answered: "I think you won't believe me but we are cursed. It seems that we can't die as a benefit but I am sure that it costs something to keep us alive."

The ex knight shook his head: "Whatever it is, I'm sure that it won't hit us so hard."

"Do not get cocky. The consequences can be devastating."

The boy sighed and took out his orbs to talk to Megaman: "How are you going?"

"My house is done and I build some harvests. Did you notice that there are no more villagers in town?"

"They all died because the monsters broke the doors again."

"I know. It seems that the village became a ghost town."

They all went back to sleep.

Note: The " You shouldn't have done that." and the "You have met a terrible fate haven't you?" quotes come from a Zelda myth called "Ben drowned".


	6. Day 5

Day 5: Separated

A new day rose but, when Cho'Gath woke up, he saw Yuri preparing his luggage.

He then asked: "Has the rescue arrived?"

The boy didn't want to deceive the gentledemon but he had no choice.

He turned around to look at him with a face without expression and said: "They won't come. No one knows where we are and I'm sure that we're the only survivors from this accident so everyone will presume that the crash killed us all. I'm sorry, Cho. I'm gonna go live in one of the dead city's houses because I need some loneliness."

The demon stood up and said: "Before, Megaman, and now, you. Are you really sure that there is no escape from this world, first of all?"

"Didn't you see the portal? That's a proof that our chance to return home got lowered to nearly impossible but, if you find a way, feel free to tell me."

As the conversation continued, they raised their voice.

"We can't just separate each other like that! No! We can't! Teamwork prevails over all! And you, sir, have no idea that nothing is impossible!"

"We went into a goddamn portal! We'll need another portal to go back home! Face it, Cho! We'll never return to our homeworld!"

The demon went silent for a few seconds and changed his behavior. He went from angry to disappointed.

He quietly asked: "Oh... Well then, do you want some help to move your stuff?"

Yuri slowed calmed down and whispered: "Sure, sure. Thanks..."

Cho'Gath helped the ex knight to move into a new house. They were living in these unknown ground for barely a week and they already started to go insane. The death of the only civilization they knew changed their way to live.

Once the moving was done, the demon asked: "What do you plan to now, sir?"

Yuri sat on his new bed and slowly answered: "I'm gonna start a new mine. This time, I'll dig inside the tomb."

The demon shook his head in an emotionless way and left his friend's new house. He slowly walked to the coast and sat down. Looking through the water, he saw the fish and the squids dancing to entertain him but this spectacle didn't impress him. As he kept staring at him, the sea creatures quickly left the area and a giant black dragon swam into. Cho heard the voices again:

"You shouldn't have done this..."

The demon sighed and stood up. When he was about to turn back and walk away, he saw a boat. Looking at it, he decided to put the boat on the water and started to travelled. He noticed beacons and followed them. A few minutes later, the beacons led him to a house that he had never seen before. He slowly explored those new grounds and met Megaman who was raising crops.

The robot saw him and greeted him: "Hey, sir! What brings you there?"

He seemed way too happy for someone who wanted to save their homeworld. The demon lowered his head and closed his eyes.

The blue bomber asked: "What's wrong, sir. Did something wrong happen to Yuri."

Cho told him: "No... He just moved to the village and I have the safehouse for me, myself and I. How do you do to get all this happiness?"

The robot answered: "Knowing that there is no way back home, I will not waste my energy for it and I decided to keep it for there."

The Demon shook his head and returned to the stairs that led to his house.

While climbing them, he thought: [They are determined that we will stay here forever, but I am sure that we will return.]

When he returned to his new home, he went down the ladders and kept mining until he got tired. After a hard work inside the mine, the demon came back to his bed to end his day.


	7. Day 6

Day 6: The consequences of loneliness

In a day, a week would have passed with no signs of hope to return home. The blue bomber woke up and went outside his new house. He already have many plans to grow a new community but the lack of life forms should have driven him crazy. However, because Megaman is artificial, he wasn't affected by humans' insanities. His dream of creating a new town expended as he made his plantations bigger. He worked hard through the day and the day was falling fast... So fast that the night instantly came in. He needed to build a road to link his house to the dead town. The dead town was called so due to the absence of villagers that occurred three days ago. While he was building his road, he got killed. The ghost voice repeated his speech:

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

The robot woke up in his bed but decided to stay in and end his day.

Meanwhile, Yuri kept mining for ores. If it was about exploring whatever place, he was ready to venture through the unknown. As he kept mining, he discovered one of Cho's tunnels but ignored this because he did not want to steal any of the demon's resources. He found many minerals and coal but he was going low on food and needed some fast. He quickly returned to the surface to get food. He arrived to his crops and gathered some food. Then... the plantations exploded. A creeper sneaked behind the ex knight and blew him up. The voice came back to warn him:

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

The traveller woke up in his bed. Being separated from his friends worsened his life here but, for some reasons, he didn't want to come back with them. He seemed so glad to have his own house and all, but he didn't know that he was becoming insane. He ended his day by staying at bed.

Cho'Gath kept mining too. Normally, doing a same activity over and over again would have irritated him but, half persuaded by his friends about the fact that they would never return to their home world, it didn't bother him. It was his new life and there was barely anything else they could do on those unknown and lost grounds. He was paying too much attention on the ores and it cost his life again. A creeper blew him up. Dying was also part of his new life since he could never die. This world was like hell: an endless torment of fear and sorrow drove the survivors crazy and filled them with hatred to each other. Their negligence brought misery to them and, to worsen things, this voice kept driving them nuts:

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

The gentledemon woke up in his bed but he stood up and took a walk in the dead town. He could still feel the ghosts of the villagers and hear their screams as he walked past the houses. Their fear got passed to the survivors and their pain injured them. He found an house where someone was still living inside. He arrived here before Yuri returned home to get food. When he opened the door, a creeper was waiting inside. The monster noticed Cho and started to chase him. The demon lured it into the sea and killed it. Even if his friends decided to leave him, he didn't consider himself cruel or lonely enough to ignore them. However, he was persuaded that his friends eventually forgot him. He returned to the safehouse where he slept.

Note: I admit that this chapter is short and boring but it will become more interesting in the next chapters.


End file.
